1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic engine stop and start system for automatically stopping and starting an engine in accordance with the operating conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the motor cars are equipped with automatic engine stop and start systems capable of automatically stopping the engine when the motor car stops at a cross-roads or the like during running through a town and of starting the engine by an ordinary departing operation (depressing of a clutch pedal, for example) at the time of restarting the engine. Equipping the motor cars with such systems as described above makes it possible to reduce the exhaust gases in volume and the consumption of fuel, as the engines are operated when deemed necessary.
Heretofore, in the system of the type described, to stop the engine in operation, the passage of current to an ignitor has been cut off. However, even if the passage of current to ignition plugs is cut off, a fuel supply system is not cut off, whereby there has been a possibility of the run-on of the engine. Additionally, due to this run-on, the fuel in a slow port is completely consumed, thereby presenting a disadvantage of deteriorated restart characteristics of the engine.